The present disclosure relates to an antenna device mounted on vehicles such as cars, and receiving radio waves of various frequency bands.
Low profile antenna devices have been proposed as antennas mounted, for example, on cars. A low profile antenna device is shaped into a shark fin so that: the entire antenna device is lower in height than a rod antenna; an antenna case of the antenna device houses an element so that the element is not exposed to the outside of a car; and, after the antenna device is mounted on a vehicle, the exterior design of the entire vehicle is favorably affected by the antenna device. Most of these low profile antenna devices have a height lower than or equal to 70 mm and a longitudinal length of approximately 200 mm in conformity with laws and regulations. Moreover, these antenna devices are provided with antennas which receive radio waves of various frequency bands, such as a helical antenna for an AM/FM radio, and a patch antenna for a global positioning system (GPS)/satellite digital audio radio service (SDARS). (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-161075.)